C'est la Guerre
by ClassicCeleste
Summary: Set during Season 4 of the Vampire Diaries. After Klaus gets his body back, Caroline begins to realize that she is drawn to the Original hybrid in more ways than she cares to admit. Rated M for future chapters. KlausxCaroline.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've been a Klaroline shipper for a long time, and after the fourth season premiere, I couldn't get this scene out of my head! It's been longer than I like to admit since I've written anything, so if you please, ignore any absence-earned rustiness. Set right around the time Klaus snaps Rebekah's neck in 4x01.

I own nothing.

XXX

Caroline couldn't believe her luck.

As she looked back exhaustedly at the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on in the last forty-eight hours, the blonde vampire sighed in relief. She had gone from kidnapped, to tortured, to angry, to bereaved, and kidnapped again in less time than it usually took her to plan her next outfit for school.

When she'd seen Tyler's face, _his real face,_ in that cellar after Bonnie had performed the body switch, the only thing she'd felt was overjoyed. Caroline had thought that Tyler, perhaps the only person who understood her in the supernatural world was gone.

After helping him gain his feet and after consoling a distraught Bonnie, Caroline had fled. She told herself that it was because her hybrid was so weak after being immobile for so long, but in all honesty, she simply didn't want to be there.

She couldn't be there when _he_ woke up.

Caroline, try as she might, could not get Klaus out of her head. She told herself that it was because of all of the things that she had gone through in the past couple days, but she couldn't lie to herself that long.

The truth of the matter was that Caroline was morbidly curious.

She scoffed inwardly. _"Curiosity killed the cat,"_ she thought to herself.

"_But satisfaction brought it back." _A voice that was not hers rang through her head, persistently finishing the rest of the popular saying that she refused to acknowledge.

Caroline closed her eyes, carefully thinking about what had occurred in her life. She had Tyler back. That, at least, was certain. Her hybrid boyfriend was sound asleep at the Salvatore boarding house, the only place that she could think of that would be semi-safe.

Elena was a vampire. Damon had texted her not twenty minutes ago to inform her of the outcome of the events at Pastor Young's ranch. Deep down, Caroline had hoped that her friend would make the choice to transition, if only so that she would have a close friend in the inevitable centuries to come.

Unfortunately for Caroline, Tyler and Elena weren't the only ones who had offered to stay with her for eternity.

_Klaus. _Her mental voice gave his name a special cadence when she thought of him. So much danger, so much potential, and so much anger was wrapped up into that one, single name. When he'd been desiccated, she'd felt something akin to remorse, but hadn't explored it. When he'd come back as Tyler and kissed her, she'd felt anger and regret, but most of all, desperation.

Whether or not she was desperate for his kiss or to return Tyler to his rightful vessel was something that Caroline didn't want to think too much about.

She checked the clock. _"2 AM. Surely a vampire who doesn't need sleep won't be napping now,"_ she thought to herself. Caroline checked her phone one last time, making sure that she hadn't received any more S.O.S. messages from Damon or Elena.

The screen was blank, cheerfully displaying the time with neon numbers.

Caroline rose from her bed, and went to sit at her vanity. She looked at herself, seeing the vampire in her eyes, her movements, her body. Those same eyes flickered to a piece of pen-covered parchment protruding from a drawer. She looked at it for a moment, than sighed and left in a rush of air, leaving the month-old, relationship-damning drawing sitting on her table.

"_Thank you for your honesty. Klaus."_

XXX

The Mikaelson mansion was the same as she remembered from their ball. Huge, white, and grandiose, the secluded house still reeked of vampires. Caroline walked across the lawn to the enormous oak-paneled door, and stood at the knocker, contemplating.

It wasn't too late to go home. She could turn around, walk back the way she'd come, and go to sleep in her own bed, safely.

But Caroline was curious.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and then raised her hand to the knocker, only to have it ripped out of her hand from the inside.

Standing in the doorframe for the first time since he'd saved her from Alaric was a heavily enraged Klaus. Back in his own body, Caroline could do nothing but stare. She'd known that it wouldn't be the same, seeing him now, but nothing could have prepared her for the relief that she felt at seeing him back in his own body.

"I'd thoroughly enjoy taking you up on your offer from earlier, sweetheart, but I'm afraid I'm a little busy at the moment." Klaus spoke gruffly, the anger in his eyes not diminishing a bit.

Caroline stood there dumbly, not knowing what to say. His accented voice had always worked wonders on her judgment.

He gave her a second to respond, then brushed past her and leapt off the porch with on giant stride.

"Wait!" she called out, following him into the darkness. "What are you doing?"

Her voice stopped him in his tracks and she saw the rise and fall of his shoulders as he took a calming breath. She walked closer to him, noticing that he was clad in the same leather jacket as always, dog tags jingling softly around his neck.

With what seemed to be the will of a thousand men, Klaus turned to face her. "Well, you see, I've recently awoken from near-death, only to realize that my one chance at an army has been turned into a bloody _vampire._" He spat at her, running a hand over his face irritably.

"And the best part of it all, love," he continued, "Is that my own sweet sister was the one who caused her death."

Caroline found her voice finally. "So what were you doing?" she asked.

Klaus looked at her squarely, taking her focus away with his crystal blue eyes momentarily.

"Quite frankly, I was stalking off to kill someone." The original hybrid shrugged his shoulders menacingly. "Maybe Matt? Perhaps Elena, for the trouble she's caused. I've already taken care of Rebekah, what's another vampire or two?"

Caroline frowned disapprovingly as Klaus continued.

"Mayhaps even your darling Tyler?" he contemplated with a smirk. "I'm sure he's all recovered by now, certainly he'll be up for a good fight."

"You can't!" Caroline blanched, feeling sick to her stomach. "You cannot kill someone tonight, Klaus. Let them all have at least a moment of peace."

The ancient vampire glared at her again, his eyes expressing pent up anger from centuries past. "_I can't?_" he hissed so menacingly at her that it was barely a question. "You are not the one to tell me what I can and cannot do." Klaus started walking again.

"Dammit," Caroline grumbled, and used her vampire speed to cut him off right before he hit the line of trees separating the Mikaelson property from the road. "I have a bone to pick with you, Mr. Orginal." She declared angrily.

Standing in front of him with her feet set, Caroline felt the first shiver go through her. Whenever she was around Klaus she couldn't help but feel scared. The man was a thousand years old, after all!

Klaus closed his eyes and set his jaw for a moment, trying to control the rage that he had built up in side of him. A long moment later, he opened then again and gave the young vampire an icy glare of contempt.

"What bone could I possess that desperately requires your picking, love?" he asked scathingly. "I can only think of one." The hybrid added the dirty thought with a smirk, knowing that it would make Caroline uncomfortable.

She grimaced, but didn't back away from him. "You kissed me."

Klaus's face lost all of its anger for a second, only to quickly be replaced with shock, then eventually arrogance. "Truthfully, sweetheart, I didn't think you'd bring it up." He told her. "I thought you'd be too embarrassed to even look at me in the eyes… thoughts that were soundly confirmed when you ran away before I woke up."

Caroline stuttered, trying fruitlessly to look anywhere but into the hybrid's now-smiling face. "I was angry." She justified. "I still am angry! How could you come at me like that when you knew full well that I would let you?"

Klaus laughed in her face, stepping closer to her so that their noses were nearly touching. "Come at you like that? Even you must admit, love, that you didn't take a whole lot of convincing." His breath fanned over her face, and for a moment Caroline forgot where she was.

And then she slapped him.

The next thing she knew, Caroline's front was pressed against the tree nearest to where they had been standing and her wrists were held against her back by one-hundred and ninety pounds of fuming hybrid.

"Honestly, love. You know that I don't want to kill you, but don't think that for a second I won't if I have to." He hissed under her ear.

Caroline knew that she should've been scared in that moment. She was pinned against a tree by a man who had killed more people than she'd met in her whole life, and yet, the frightened shivers she'd felt earlier had been replaced by something much more…intense.

"You won't kill me." She spoke, feeling braver than she actually was. All she could focus on were his lips perched delicately above the flesh of her neck, his stubble pressing into her sensitive skin, and the sheer _weight_ of his body behind her.

The hybrid's grip tightened on her wrists, but never once were they squeezed hard enough to cause her pain. "What makes you think that I won't?" he asked her darkly.

Caroline laughed breathily. "You've said it yourself before, Klaus," she stated simply. "You fancy me."

He whipped her around so that her back was to the tree, yet never once moved an inch farther away from her than he had been. For a moment, all she knew were his pale blue eyes boring into her own. "That was then." He stated.

She laughed again, scoffing this time. "_That was then._" She mocked his accent. "No, Klaus."

"This is now. You haven't been able to _not_ save me. Any time I was in trouble, you came soaring into the rescue." Caroline shot at him. "Even today! When you knew that saving me would blow your cover, you still came."

In a moment of boldness she was sure to regret in the future, Caroline rested her hand on Klaus's now-stunned face.

"You always come for me." She finished her rant softly.

She saw his eyes relax under her touch, some of the blazing anger he'd felt earlier dissipating from his countenance.

"Caroline-" he began to say, before she cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Don't, Klaus. Don't try to convince me to run away with you. Don't try and tell me that this life in Mystic Falls will never be enough for me." Caroline said. "Don't try to tell me that my life will be better if I let you into it."

The young blonde stepped slowly away from the speechless Original. "One day," she continued, "Maybe I'll see that you're right, but now I'm with Tyler."

"Caroline, wait." Klaus called out. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to fight the furious urge he felt to pull her back to him.

Caroline began walking away, choosing not to hear him, back to her car. "I won't always want to stay in Mystic Falls." She guaranteed softly into the night, her one last Parthian shot before she got in her car and drove home.

XXX

So lovelies, how'd I do? Drop any suggestions, requests, comments, or questions in the review box.

Or don't. I won't compel you, promise. xo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you all for the feedback/favorites/follows! It means the world.

This chapter is set somewhere in between where the last chapter left off and episode 3. Happy vamping!

I own nothing.

XXX

He came by her house the next morning.

Caroline was in bed, sleeping off the guilt she felt at her late night visit to the Mikaelson mansion last night. How could she have been so stupid? She knew better than to go and provoke Klaus, she really did.

She wasn't surprised when his impatient knock rapped on her door.

Caroline pulled the covers over her head, trying to block out the weak rays of early morning sunlight that filtered into her room through her pale blue curtains.

_Pale blue._

Even the thought of the color that so coincidentally matched the shade of his eyes wracked her with guilt. She couldn't believe herself. She was with Tyler. Not Klaus. Klaus shouldn't even be taking up a spot in her mind, yet his presence in her thoughts was nearly as persistent as the incessant knocking still coming from downstairs.

"Go away!" she grumbled in the general direction of her front door, voice thick with sleep and impatience.

She could hear his smug chuckle from her porch, and could mentally see the smirk that would be gracing his lips.

"Not a chance, love." Klaus replied in return. "You know that I'm just knocking out of courtesy, no?"

Caroline scoffed. "Courtesy my ass," the young vampire mumbled back sleepily.

His answering laugh was louder than the previous one. "Courtesy, yes." He replied. "Whether you agree or not, you know that I could just let myself in."

Caroline rolled her eyes, restlessly turning over in her soft comforter.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

The blonde could think of only one thing he wanted, and it was the last thing that she felt like doing. She couldn't talk to him, still infused with the guilt she felt over her midnight visit.

What would anyone else have thought if they'd seen her last night? Caroline knew what she would have thought, and didn't like the situation that her own mind was insinuating.

She'd felt so guilty last night that she'd driven over to the Salvatore boarding house to see Tyler. Caroline had been careful not to wake up any of the vampires residing in the house, or to draw the attention of Damon, who she'd heard drinking in the living room.

When she snuck into Tyler's window and sat by his side, she'd not felt as guilty. In that moment, she was playing the part of a good girlfriend, traveling to reassure herself of her lover's safety after his near death.

She'd stayed there for a while, simply absorbing the comforting atmosphere that she always felt when she was around Tyler. He was the only one who _truly_ knew her, even when he was sleeping so hard that he was practically unconscious.

After kissing him on the forehead, Caroline had gone home to her own bed where she embraced the comfort and oblivion that sleep gave her.

Too bad it couldn't last.

"All I want to do is talk to you, love" the hybrid on her doorstep called. "Although, I'm open to doing much more if you still haven't gotten your daily dose of hybrid sex."

This time she could hear the grin on his face. "Get off my porch, Klaus." She stated bluntly. "You'll have to wake up a little earlier in the morning if you want to provoke me."

"You sound tired, sweetheart." The Original stated. "Late night last night?"

Caroline took several deep breaths to calm herself before reaching for the small speaker remote on her bed.

"Goodbye, Klaus!" she chipped, cranking the music on her speakers loud enough so that she could still sleep, but too loud for his voice to reach her ears.

For a few moments, her life was blissfully Klaus-free. But then…

"Nice try, love," his accented drawl spoke close to her ear as he reached for the remote and shut her music off. "But you'll have to try a little harder than that."

Caroline yelled out, frightened, and tried to swing a hand up to his face to punch him.

He caught it.

_Of course he caught it,_ she thought, grunting.

"Ah, ah. Not so fast, darling." Klaus tut-tutted at her.

The blonde vampire finally yanked her hand from his grip and pulled the downy blankets up to her chin so that her pajama-clad body was completely covered.

"Klaus!" she yelled in exasperation. "Get out of my house!"

He smirked. "Is that an order, love?"

Caroline groaned in frustration and pulled the covers over her face so that she didn't have to look at him.

The thousand-year old hybrid laughed at her. "Now, now, Caroline." He spoke. "That's no fun."

"Deal with it, grandpa," she shot at him from under her covers.

She could hear Klaus walking around her room, once again chuckling softly, and desperately resisted the urge to look and see what he was doing.

"You know," she continued. "I believe that breaking and entering into a sheriff's house is a bit more frowned upon these days."

Silence.

_Damn hybrid stealth, _Caroline thought, sighing, and then cautiously popped her head out from underneath her covers.

It took her a moment to find him in her room, but when she craned her next around to her vanity, she saw him. The hybrid was stock-still, almost statue-like, standing in front of her mirrored dresser with a piece of familiar paper grasped in his left hand, his right softly tracing the outline on the page.

_The drawing._

"You kept it," Klaus voice sounded thickly across the room.

Caroline sat up in her bed, unsure of his reaction. Her blankets pooled to her waist, pale green tank top revealed in the morning light.

"Are you surprised?" the young vampire deflected carefully.

His eyebrows rose curiously. "I wouldn't have thought that it meant much to you," he said, still running his fingers over the thick drawing paper. "If my recollection proves false do tell me, but I remember you being quite distraught the night I gave this to you."

Caroline shrugged. "It's pretty. I like pretty things. Why wouldn't I keep it?" she asked.

Klaus tore his gaze from the portrait. "I too, enjoy pretty things Ms. Forbes," he spoke gently, looking into her defensive eyes.

Caroline looked away, suddenly made uncomfortable by the depth that she saw in the original hybrid's irises.

"Does Tyler know you have it?" Klaus asked suddenly, prowling across her small room- for there was really no other way to describe how the hybrid moved- to sit gracefully on the side of her bed.

Caroline kept her eyes focused on her hands that were knotting a stray string from her comforter, studiously trying to avoid his gaze.

"Yes."

Klaus sat still for a moment, pondering the blonde's curt answer. He knew there was more to her response coming. Caroline Forbes was not a woman of few words.

"He knows that you drew it for me." She declared, statement seeming to echo in her quiet room.

Klaus nodded, still attempting to make eye contact with her. "From your tone, sweetheart, I take it that my protégée was not pleased." He enunciated carefully.

Caroline finally looked up, though she was unprepared for the sheer focus that came out in his pale eyes when they locked with hers. For a moment, Caroline found herself lost in the fierceness of his gaze. It was like a mesmerizing spell that she couldn't break if she tried.

He finally looked away and she ran a hand through her hair, still tousled from sleep. "No." the young vampire said tiredly. "He wasn't pleased at all."

"How so?" the cool reply came from her left where the hybrid sat.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief, sensing the genuine curiosity in the Original's voice. "It was a bad time, when he found it." She stated simply. "We were already tense when he saw the picture."

Klaus made no reply, silently egging her on with his stare.

"Long story short; he found it, we fought, he accused me of _cheating_ on him with you, of all things," Caroline huffed out in one long breath. "And then he left."

Klaus scoffed. "Why is it so unbelievable that you would be with me?" he asked petulantly. "I'm attractive, am I not? I have all the things that a young lady such as you should want. And a little more, if you know what I mean." The hybrid added coquettishly as an afterthought, knowing it would make the girl squirm.

"Ugh!" Caroline exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. "Not like that!"

"Then like what, love?" he asked sarcastically. "What had dear Tyler so riled up about our steamy, false liaisons?"

Caroline sighed. "I don't know, Klaus." She exhaled in a harshly. "I think he just felt… threatened…by you."

Klaus nodded in arrogant agreement. "Well I can't fault him there. Threatening people is one of my finer skills."

Caroline nodded absentmindedly, not focusing.

"Jokes aside though, love," Klaus said. "Why is the thought of us possibly being together so repulsive young Tyler?"

"I don't know." Caroline replied honestly. She didn't want to say that she'd never thought about it, because that would be a lie. She _had_ thought about it. On multiple occasions. There were nights when she was sad and alone and trapped in all the Elena-drama that she had thought of being with Klaus. In all her eighteen years, he was the only one who'd ever picked her first.

"I guess it's just that," she continued carefully. "It's that you're Klaus. And I'm Caroline. And the thought…the chances of us being together, ever, are so remote to everyone that they're nearly nonexistent." She finished her musings.

Klaus inhaled deeply. "Do you truly believe that?" he asked her. His tone was perhaps more gentle than she'd ever heard before, and the thought gave her a rush.

Caroline laughed humourlessly. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Klaus." She stated. "Sometimes, I think that you aren't so bad."

"Really." He said, forcing her to continue.

"Of course. On the occasions when you're not in a blind fit of rage or coercing someone to do your dirty work, I don't mind your company."

Klaus laughed sarcastically. "How unfortunate it must be then for you. When am I not plotting and killing?"

"Never." The blonde stated.

"False, love." The hybrid said. "I'm doing no killing right now, and I can assure that I'm not plotting, though you'll have to take my word for it."

Caroline met Klaus's eyes for a long moment, acknowledging the mischievous sparkle that she'd never seen present in him before. The color she saw there wasn't his normal cold, arctic blue, but a deep cerulean that sent welcome shivers careening violently up and down her spine.

She ripped her gaze away abruptly, noticing the severe tilt that her body had taken in his direction.

Noticing the angle at which his torso had moved towards her.

"I uh…" Caroline stuttered incoherently. "I think that I need to get ready for the day!" the blonde finished, not un-hysterically. She sprang out of bed and rushed over to her dresser, ripping clothes out of it with her vampire speed.

She turned away from the devilish man lounging on her bed, once more digging intently through her dresser.

"I mean, it's been great talking and all, but…" Caroline's words ceased forcibly at the feeling of the hybrid's calloused hands resting lightly on her ribcage.

Her breathing picked up, increasing so embarrassingly fast that she was certain that he could hear it. She knew that she shouldn't move. She _should not_ turn around and face the hybrid that was standing so closely behind her, only a tank top separating his large hands from caressing her flushed skin. She could _sense_ him behind her; the small space between them was almost electric. If she concentrated enough, she could feel his breath fanning through the hair by her ear.

"Caroline," he murmured deeply. "Look at me."

She could feel the hotly charged vibrations of his chest rebound off her skin when he spoke, and finally gave in, turning around to face him almost desperately.

Klaus was looking at her intently, lips parted, almost as if waiting for her to say something, but Caroline was too shocked to move.

He removed one hand from her waist eyes never leaving hers, and used it to gently push her hair back away from her forehead letting it trail from her cheek to her collarbone before finally landing on her wrist. The hybrid then picked up her palm fascinatedly, admiring it as if he'd never seen one before.

Caroline was still too fixated on what he was doing to notice the tender gleam that had appeared in his eyes.

He finally let her hand fall limply back to her side and dropped his gaze from her face resignedly. "Goodbye, love." He said flatly and began to walk towards her door.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Her limbs were so warm and fluid, relaxed; she felt like they were immobile.

His retreating form made her snap out of her hybrid induced trance.

"Klaus," she said, taking a step after him. "Wait."

The original turned around, a brief flash of interest lighting up his face before it was replaced with his usual mask of indifference.

She ran at him, quickly, cupping his face in both of her small hands. "I never got to tell you," the blonde said ominously.

"What, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, eagerly.

But Caroline didn't respond. Instead, she gently pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, their lips overlapping in one small, tantalizing piece. She heard him draw a startled breath, felt the expansion of his chest against her own. She could smell his scent, good from far away, but _intoxicating_ up close. A mixture of sandalwood, spice, brandy, and yes, sex, drew her in and made her want to stay pressed against him for eternity.

She pulled back slightly, just enough that her lips grazed against the stubble of his cheek when she whispered.

"_Thank you for your honesty_."

Then in a flash she was gone; locked away in her bathroom with the faucet on and the Original hybrid standing in her room, running a hand across his bottom lip, frantically wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

XXX

A/N Thank you for reading! Sorry that this took a little longer than I'd hoped; I wrote and rewrote this about ten times. Drop me a review if you like. xo


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I got a review asking for a specific Klaroline scene, more particularly the lost scene from the Miss Mystic Pageant (4x07) episode where Klaus and Caroline are nose to nose. We got teased by those promo photos, as we never actually saw the scene, so I hope to do it justice. xo **

Even Klaus, as it turned out, had a soft side.

Caroline couldn't believe it. In the days before their make-believe "date" she'd been curious as to how it would go. She'd created every possible situation that she could ever imagine in her head, yet somehow he seemed to surprise her.

The blonde rested her hands on the off-white porcelain of the sink in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She'd stepped away from the festivities for a moment to clear her head, taking a much needed break from her peers and the penetrating gaze of one daringly handsome Original.

Caroline breathed deep, trying to clear her head. She'd told everyone, including herself that she was too smart to be seduced by Klaus. At the time, she'd believed it too. She hadn't thought that he would go so far out of his way to make sure that she, Caroline, would have a good time. The rest of them were overly concerned with the pageantry, the hybrids, and Elena to ensure that their reigning Miss Mystic was enjoying herself along with the rest of them.

Too smart to be seduced by Klaus, yes. But too smart to enjoy his company? Perhaps not.

Leaving the bathroom and walking up the oaken stairs, Caroline considered the fact that she was in denial. There was no part of her that could honestly say that it wasn't attracted to Klaus. He'd occupied her _less than innocent_ thoughts more than once, she had to admit.

But of course, the blonde was too savvy to fall for his charms, even if they _were_ concealed under six feet of crystal-eyed, accented hybrid.

"Caroline?"

Speak of the devil. She whirled at the top of the stairs, turning with vampire speed to seek out where his lilted voice had come from.

"Klaus," she panted lightly. "You scared me!"

The Original chuckled, extending an arm as he grew closer. She wrapped her own around it without much thought, and started walking.

"You waited up here for me?" she asked, looking up at the scruff that, as always, lightly dusted his jaw and face.

Klaus pushed the large double doors onto the patio open. "Of course, love." He spoke, undertones of laughter flooding his voice. "We are, after all, on a date."

Caroline looked around her. The very same grass that had been teeming with citizens of Mystic Falls not twenty minutes ago was now empty, save for the catering crew that was taking down the tables and chairs.

"Everyone left?" Caroline asked him.

"Do you think the humans finally realized that attending a gathering filled with hybrids and vampires wasn't in their best interests?" He answered her question with a question, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

She chuckled, disengaging her arm from his so that she could walk over to a nearby bench.

Naturally, he followed.

"Do you think there's at least some champagne left?" Caroline asked as the original hybrid sat down next to her, close enough that his suit-encased knee brushed against hers. His arm settled around the back of the bench, oh-so-close to her shoulders, but the gesture didn't faze her as much as it would have done weeks ago.

"I wouldn't bet on it, love." He replied. "Booze is to the citizens of Mystic Falls as blood is to vampires."

Caroline laughed aloud at this, because it was true. Nearly everyone in Mystic Falls drank, even those underage.

"Regardless," she replied casually. "It would've been only courteous for them to leave some behind."

Klaus raised his eyebrows mischievously, a gesture she was quickly learning to associate with him.

"Do you feel the need to be intoxicated in my presence, love?" He smirked, clearly trying to provoke Caroline.

The blonde vampire didn't want to say what she thought. In the past few days she had begun to realize that it was _his_ presence that was intoxicating to her, not the alcohol she coincidentally consumed when they were together.

"Anyways," Caroline spoke, effectively derailing her train of thought. "Did you have a nice time?"

The original sat back, relaxing on the bench. "It was as good as I expected for a small town beauty pageant."

"It is not just a beaut-!" Caroline said, beginning her adamant defense of the Miss Mystic pageant.

"But spending a day with you, love, was just as good, if not better, than I imagined." Klaus finished, cutting off her rage.

Caroline exhaled in a tired huff, before sitting back on the bench. The motion put her even closer to Klaus, who still had his arm extended on the back of the bench. Caroline laid her head on his arm dramatically and closed her eyes, pretending not to feel the smirk he was giving her.

She felt the rays of the evening sun on her face, and sighed. Off in the distance, she heard the chirping of birds, and if she concentrated harder, the rhythmic buzzing of a hummingbird's wings. The thought put a sad smile on her face, as she remembered Klaus's tale about the hummingbird.

He hadn't always wanted to be a monster.

The thought was the last one that crossed her mind before the weight and stress of the day took her, lulling her into sleep against the most dangerous man in the world.

XXX

"_Merci." Caroline told her waiter graciously. The tea he'd brought her steamed delicately in its cup, waiting for her to take a sip. _

_She looked around. She'd always thought Paris was splendid this time of year, but she remembered her first time in the great city. Her French had been abhorrent, and there was nothing Parisians hated more than incompetent American tourists. _

_Luckily for Caroline, she was a fast learner. _

_The blonde vampire closed her eyes, listening. No matter how many times she travelled away and returned, Paris always sounded the same. It sounded like home. _

"_Caroline?" _

_She smiled at the voice behind her. "Yes darling?" She asked coquettishly, not bothering to turn around. _

_She heard his footsteps approach and felt his hands begin to gently knead her shoulders. "The car is ready, love. We can leave any time." _

_She smiled regretfully. Her least favorite part about Paris was leaving it, but it had to be done. They'd stayed here for fifteen years now, and time's lack of erosion on them had finally been noted. _

"_Let me finish my tea?" She asked, pouting. _

_She turned to face him, still shocked by the beauty of his face, even after one-hundred and fifty years of seeing it. _

"_Of course, love." Niklaus replied. "Take your time."_

XXX

Caroline woke with a start, looking around at the night sky, disoriented.

Her head had been resting comfortably on a firm chest moments ago; in stark contrast, she could feel the rungs of the bench where she'd been sitting as they cut into her legs. She was draped in a men's tuxedo jacket, grateful for the warmth it provided against the chilly night air.

"Finally." She heard a smug, accented voice above her. "You're awake."

Caroline let out a yell of frustration and sprang away from the original hybrid. She rose from the bench in a huff, smoothing her sleep-mussed hair as she went.

All Klaus did was smirk at her.

"You!" She finally yelled, moments later. "Stay out of my head!"

Klaus laughed, partially at the blonde's statement and partially at her disheveled appearance.

"I was only having a bit of fun, love. You deserve to see what the world can be like!" He smirked, noting the rage in her eyes.

Caroline scoffed. "So you don't even try to deny it? You caused my dream!"

"Don't look so upset, love. I thought we were having a lovely time. What kind of tea were you drinking; by the way, I meant to ask. Was it peppermint? Chamomile?"

Caroline's eyes filled with fury. "Stay out of my head, Klaus," she leveled. "I mean it."

The hybrid regarded her with steady eyes, undoubtedly trying to gauge her anger. Still maintaining his gaze, Klaus rose from the bench and moved to Caroline.

She froze, caught in the depth of his stare. The blonde felt his hand on her waist, warm against the chill of the night air. She felt his other hand hover above her cheek, not quite touching, but on fire nonetheless.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it." He leveled at her, eyes still boring into her in the way that only he could manage.

Caroline's mouth opened on a soft exhale, the pale frozen cloud of her breath rising above their heads. If she was human, she would have been chilled.

"Tell me, love," Klaus reiterated. "Tell me there wasn't a single moment where you didn't want the dream I gave you to be true."

The girl couldn't speak; his fingers had begun to knead into her back, the delicious pressure against her spine rendered her speechless. Caroline closed her eyes and let out a soft hum of appreciation, unknowingly moving her hands to his chest and arching her back into him.

He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. "I know you, Caroline. I know that you want more than what you have here, in Mystic Falls." He used the hand that had been on her cheek to wrap around her waist, pulling her tightly into his chest. "_Much, much more._" The original finished coquettishly.

"You're right," Caroline whispered on another long exhale. "I do want more. I want lights, I want music, I want life." She rocked her head slowly back and forth against his, their noses almost brushing.

Klaus's voice was thick when he spoke. "You can have it."

The girl chuckled, and pulled away from the man silently. The lack of contact made each of her cells scream for more of him, and she instantly hated herself for pulling away.

They stood at arms' length now, and Klaus's hard mask had slipped back over his face.

"I can't, Klaus." She spoke, trying not to let the quiver in her voice become audible.

He looked at her again, this time dark eyes filled with anger and disbelief. "Why, Caroline?"

The blonde sighed, and ran her hands over her eyes, turning her back on the original as she faced the night.

"Bear with me on this," she finally spoke.

Klaus nodded, crossing is arms over his chest as he stood behind her.

"Suppose I say yes. Suppose I let you take me to see the world, to show me grandeur and bliss. Suppose, just for an instant, that I let you take me as yours."

Klaus's breath caught in his throat. "I'm following," he managed.

Caroline gave a sad half smile. "What happens then? Do we grow old and immortal together?" She turned to face him once again. "Do I learn to forget all of the wrong that you've done?"

He started to take a step toward her, but was cut off by her protest.

"Ah, ah. Stay where you are or I can't think clearly."

He chuckled as she turned away from him again. "I can't answer your questions, love." A grimace crept onto his handsome face. "I've lived a thousand long years, but even I can't foresee the future."

"Can I forgive you? That's the real question, isn't it?" Caroline burst out.

Klaus took a quiet, quiet step closer to the blonde, hoping she wouldn't pick up on his silent advance.

"I don't know, Caroline."

She had to physically shake herself, trying to ward off the shivers she always experienced when her given name rolled off his tongue.

He took a step closer.

"I can forgive you, if it makes you feel any better." He stated simply at her turned back.

She scoffed. "For what, may I ask?"

Klaus edged closer to the blonde vampire. "For making me feel something. A genuine curiosity, that. I've lived longer than anything else on this earth, and yet I've fallen under the unknowing affliction of an _eighteen year old_ vampire." His tone, which had started off serious, turned menacing.

He was so close to her now; he didn't know how she couldn't sense his presence.

She laughed. "Oh, I do apologize, Klaus. It appears I've unwittingly seduced you! Well good for me. That's exactly what I need thrown into my life, a hormonal hybrid!"

"Accepted." His voice sounded out through the night like ice over steel.

Caroline turned, spinning to face him, but was caught by his arms that had been waiting there for moments now.

"Normally, I'd have killed you by now. I'd have decided that you were worth pursuing, had my way with you, and moved on. "Klaus's hands dug into her arms, simultaneously holding her to him and pushing her away.

Caroline gasped. "You're horrible."

Klaus lowered his face onto hers, foreheads touching as his breath fanned over her face. "Horrible, yes. The stuff of nightmares, almost certainly. But dishonest? No. I am always honest with myself, Caroline. And that, that is where we differ."

The girl struggled against him, trying to free herself from his iron embrace.

"You've been lying to yourself, Caroline."

The blonde shuddered, using the last remaining pieces of her strength to scream at him. "When will you realize there can't be anything between us?" she spat into his face.

Klaus smirked, and let his hands go soft. He leaned his face down to hers, whispering. "When will you realize there already is?"

With that, the hybrid began moving, radiating heat from his very being. His hands, once so restricting, moved up and down the length of her, stroking, pulling, kneading her body into a pliant entity. She arched into him, rolling the soft strands of his hair in between her fingers.

The two immortals were pressed flush against each other, the only space of separation being the one that Caroline so desperately wanted to obliterate. She leaned in, forgetting all of his sins, deferring all of her obligations, as his body made hers react in a way that she'd never soon forget.

Caroline pressed on, determined to close the smallest of gaps that was teasing their lips. He was right; she had been lying to herself. She smiled, so sure in that moment that he was what she wanted.

"Not so fast, love." He spoke, in a voice that wasn't unaffected. "We can't always get what we want."

And with that, the original hybrid was gone, flashing off into the darkness, leaving only a confused and enraged Caroline Forbes in his shadow.

XXX

**A/N Soooooo… Originally (pun intended) I wasn't going to carry on this story. Gasp. But, seeing as its been weeks since I updated and I still get positive responses to this story, I decided to continue! Like I said above, I got a specific request for this scene, so if any of you have akin requests, be sure to let me know. Until then. **


End file.
